Beach
The Beach is a coastal area in the southwest corner of the Island. As it is bordered by the sea, and is fairly quiet, it is a popular place to relax. Located here is the Lighthouse, which not only serves as a hangout, but helps guide ships, including The Migrator, owned by Captain Rockhopper, who frequently dock here. Like any other beach, there is not much decoration. Near the Lighthouse, there is a pile of various objects, including crates, fishing nets, and one of many buoys. There is also a small dock for ships to land. In the center of the Beach, there are beach chairs and a small castle made of snow. Tour Guide This is the Beach, home of the Lighthouse. It is a great place to relax in the sun. Sometimes you see the pirate ship docked here! Pins Parties 2017 * At the Puffle Party 2017, a "Puffle Party" banner was put up on the Lighthouse. There were also multi-colored bunting, balloons, and a Sandcastle. * During the April Fools' Party 2017, the Lighthouse was replaced by a large sticky-note drawing with torn edges, with the Lighthouse itself drawn in pen. * During construction of the Medieval Party 2017, There were already some crystals in the Beach. Also, there was a crate, a work table and a ladder. * During the Medieval Party 2017, the Lighthouse became a wizard tower. There were also bushes, thorns and crystals surrounding it. * During construction of the Music Jam 2017, the Beach featured crates, wood planks and some pink and purple paint. * When the construction was completed for the Music Jam 2017, the Beach featured a pinkish themed stage and there were other props such as a camera. As well as that, purple and pink bunting was hung up. The Lighthouse was also repainted partially to feature a penguin on the front and the words "Live Music." * For the Water Party 2017, the Lighthouse was repainted to look like a palm tree. Next to it was a Burgers stand. A tub with some Shell Necklaces layed here, allowing penguins to collect them. Some inflatables also lay in the Beach. * Before the Festival of Flight 2017 began, construction for the party was held from August 14, 2017 until August 16, 2017. Included in the area was a brick wall, some wooden planks, orange cones and a crate. When construction finished, the party began. The shore had been blocked off whilst the island was in the air. Around the area were dark blue, light blue and yellow balloons, cloud signs and two spinning, gray propellers. A ladder was placed on the Lighthouse, which leads up to the Beacon. Trivia * If you hover over the small bucket near the deckchairs, it will fill up with sand. After hovering over it a few times, the bucket will tip over and build a sandcastle. Hovering over the sand castle will destroy it, and the process will repeat. Gallery Puffle Party Beach.png|Puffle Party 2017 2017-03-29 1-10-51.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval_Party_2017_construction_Beach.png|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval_Party_2017_Beach.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music_Jam_2017_construction_Beach.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music_Jam_2017_Beach.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Beach.png|Water Party 2017 Category:Rooms Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Room Category:Principal room Category:Permanent Rooms